


Harry Dreams

by marginalia



Series: Shimmer and Glow (Harry/Elijah) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-28
Updated: 2003-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: For 15minuteficlets





	

**Author's Note:**

> For 15minuteficlets

he's seen him in his dreams before, the compact boy in the ramones t-shirt, now chain smoking outside the club. harry edges closer, leans back against the wall, brick cool and rough beneath his splayed fingers. "can i have one?" harry asks. "thanks." and the boy cups his hands and lights it, fingers brushing. a spark.

 _aren't you?_ they both think. they don't say. they know too well the pain of being reduced to a pair of blue eyes or a distinctive scar.

"catch you later," the boy says, and slips back into the club.

"yeah," says harry, and dreams.


End file.
